Episode 9964 (27th December 2019)
Plot A neurosurgeon tells a tired David that they want to carry out CT scan to see what levels of activity are taking place in Shona’s brain. Maria asks Ali to keep away from her and Liam and refuses to listen to his claims that Gary is responsible for what happened. Adam is interested to hear their argument and another that immediately takes place between Ryan and Ali. Ryan erupts in anger when he hears that Ali reported Gary to the police. Michelle wonders what’s going on between them. Maria comes home upset and tells a shocked Gary what she's just heared from Audrey about Shona’s coma. The strain starts to get to David and his family worry about him. Fiz, Tyrone and Jade play Cluedo with the girls. Hope suddenly mentions that the gun on the card looks like the one Fiz gave to Gary, giving her guilty secret away to Tyrone. Michelle and Carla return from viewing Robert’s body in the hospital. Ali and Ryan finishing off emptying the bistro for her, prior to the new owner arriving. Michelle is stunned when she sees that it is Ray Crosby. As the puzzled boys watch on, she accuses him of making the transaction out of sheer pettiness and he puts up a thin veneer of sympathy for her loss. Sarah assures a questioning Adam that she is sincere about accepting his proposal. With the front door locked, Michelle starts to smash up the bistro, while Carla tries to stop her wrecking someone else’s property. She comforts her as she breaks down. Tyrone is livid with Hope for keeping information from him and the police. Letting Ray in, Michelle thrusts the keys at him and then she, Carla and the boys leave for the Rovers. Gary has trouble keeping his calm and an oblivious Maria wonders if his PTSD is resurfacing. Roy says he’s pleased with the progress he’s making with Nina after she let him in for two minutes to use the toilet. The Connors have a goodbye drink with Michelle prior to her departure for Ireland. She keeps the full extent of what Ray did to her from Ali and Ryan. The CT scan shows no brain activity. Jade keeps her displeasure to herself as she sees Tyrone and Fiz hug and make up. Gary ponders what he has done. David watches over Shona. Peter drives a tearful Michelle away from the street. Cast Regular cast *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Shona Platt - Julia Goulding *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Liam Connor - Charlie Wrenshall *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Carla Connor - Alison King *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley Guest cast *Neurosurgeon - Kaye Brown *Jade Rowan - Lottie Henshall *Ray Crosby - Mark Frost Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Viaduct Street *Viaduct Bistro *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Room 6, family room and corridor Notes *Final appearance of Kym Marsh as Michelle Connor. *This was the only episode shown on Friday 27th December. It was transmitted at 7.30pm. *Carla Connor speaks of a previous time when Michelle Connor was leaving the street with Ciaran McCarthy, referencing events in Episode 7745 (25th November 2011). *The final montage of scenes were accompanied by the incidental music track of Day is Done by Nick Drake. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Michelle heads to the bistro to hand over the keys to the new owner; Ali reveals that he’s told the police about Gary's secret life; and Fiz tells Tyrone how she bought the gun into the shop. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,383,210 viewers (4th place). Category:2019 episodes